


Naming the Baby

by bookskitten



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, the idea just passed through my mind and i had to write it, this is short and stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She has your eyes, you know. Same pretty blue. Ah, our child is the most gorgeous baby in the world.”</p><p>“Chat…”</p><p>“We need to come with a name for her, I have few ideas.”</p><p>“Chat.”</p><p>“Do you think we can baptise her at Notre Dame, I want only the best for ma petite.”</p><p>“Chat!”</p><p>“Yes, my darling wife?”</p><p>“That’s a stray cat and we aren’t married.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naming the Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what's this. Me being sleep deprived probably.

Marinette was put in a lot of odd situations while being Ladybug. Honestly, she was used to it. You kind of get used to it after you see the Eiffel Tower get cut in half. This situation she found herself in at the moment wasn’t necessary odd, but it certainly was annoying and laughable to an extent.

“Isn’t our child beautiful, my lady?”

Seeing she wasn’t giving an answer he continued.

“She has your eyes, you know. Same pretty blue. Ah, our child is the most gorgeous baby in the world.”

“Chat…”

“We need to come with a name for her, I have few ideas.”

“Chat.”

“Do you think we can baptise her at Notre Dame, I want only the best for ma petite.”

“Chat!”

“Yes, my darling wife?”

“That’s a stray cat and we aren’t married.”

He gasped dramatically holding the cat closer to his chest.

“I can’t believe you could say such a thing! And in front of our baby.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. Dieu, what was she supposed to do with this silly chaton? And no, she wasn’t referring to the blue eyed one.

“Oh, my apologies. Please do tell what should I do to make up to our baby.” she asked sassily, but Chat seemed to take her seriously.

“Help me name her!” he said excitedly ”I thought maybe Chat Noir Junior would work.” he said looking down at the little cat and tapping his chin thoughtfully.

“Uh excuse me? First of all, it’s a girl. And she doesn’t look like a Chat Noir anyway.” Marinette argued and mentally slapped herself for it.

“Chatte Noir? No, no, that sounds horrible. Oh, I got it.” he said snapping his finger.”Clawnette.”

He looked at Ladybug expecting a positive reaction, but she looked absolutely unimpressed. 

“We are not giving her a name with a pun.”Ladybug argued.”No child of mine will be named that.” 

“Éponine then?” Chat suggested while scratching the kitten between her ears.

“Are you serious? Haven’t you read the book? No way, another name.”

“I’ve read the book, I just like the name. But fine, how about naming her after you, mon amour. She has your eyes after all.”

“Are you gonna name her Ladybug?” Marinette asked skeptically.

“Of course not. I’m gonna name her Lady. No, wait, Lady Noir. After both of us.”

“She isn’t even black, pour l'amour de Dieu!”

Marinette could honestly argue more both about the name and the fact they had to finish a patrol, but the late autumn weather apparently got tired of their arguing and decided to send some rain.

Both Chat and the kitten hissed, making Marinette smile a little. He was an idiot, but he was her idiot and the kitten was actually pretty cute. Maybe if they wouldn’t have found her while they were supposed to work Marinette would be more eager to adopt it.

“I think our patrol just got cancelled.” she announced.

A cold wind blew past them sending shivers down her spine. On second thought, going home sounded like a good option.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Chaton. Take care of the little one for me, yeah?”

“Dutiful as always!” he said waving to her as she left.

The next night Ladybug was surprised to see Chat arriving at their usual patrol spot with the kitten in a moby wrap. Honestly, she shouldn’t have been surprised.

“Hello my dear wife, I happily inform you I found the perfect name for our baby.” he said proudly.

Ladybug rose an eyebrow, letting the ‘dear wife’ part slip.

“And what would be that name?”

“Clawcatra.” he announced.”What do you think wifey?”

“I’m getting a divorce.”


End file.
